somethingpositivefandomcom-20200213-history
Davan MacIntire
Childhood and Background Davan Xanthias MacIntire II was born on November the 24th, 1975. His parents had him circumcised.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp10102003.shtml He grew up in the area of Bedford, Texas, and has currently moved back. He has distant ancestors from the Crow tribe of native Americans,http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp02182002.shtml presumably via Gladys MacIntire.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp1937006.shtml When he was six, Davan won the National Bible Quiz Tournament.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp03112002.shtml The same year, his father sat him down and tried to mathematically prove to him that the Vietnam War was his fault.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp05312002.shtml This was also the year that Fred bet Faye that Davan would end up gay.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp07102002.shtml At was at age six that Davan was suspended from school for telling his teacher that he knew where the clitoris was.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp04112005.shtml There was an incident with one of Davan's great-grandfathers that is never discussed.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp11232004.shtml Employment Previously an actor for various theatre projects (and before that, he worked in Medicaid billing at National Medico-Tech, charging poor people for ambulance rides following tragedies- contributing to his personality, see below), Davan eventually tried directing some shows himself, and currently is employed as a phone-in assistant for a wealthy investor in Boston's theatre scene. Plays *Nailed!: The Musical - Judas *Fairyland Theatre **Snow Whitehttp://somethingpositive.net/sp01212002.shtml - Woodsman **Frolickin' Frank's Missing Bow Tiehttp://somethingpositive.net/sp04052005.shtmlhttp://somethingpositive.net/sp05012005.shtml - Clown *Shock Treatmenthttp://somethingpositive.net/sp08012004.shtml - Directorhttp://somethingpositive.net/sp08142004.shtml Personality Davan is characterized by being melancholic, uninterested, cynical, sarcastic and cruel to anyone but his closest friends (sometimes even to his close friends), although he also shows them a great sense of loyalty, friendship and caring. He can also foam like a rabid dog on command.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp07092002.shtml Davan doesn't smoke,http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp09262002.shtml though many of his friends do. Davan is a deist.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp11132003.shtml Life and Relationships Starting in 1992, Davan started talking with PeeJee in an internet chat room, mostly dealing with his sister's accident. He was depressed and lonely, and they talked for hours. PeeJee calmed him down.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp07112002.shtml This may have been the proprietary chat server the group later used, that hosted Mikaela's dice roller.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp04022006.shtml For the first several years of the strip, he and his friends lived in Boston, while he worked at a job he hated while sporadically appearing in theater. His dating life is poor at best; all of his girlfriends and interests but one (Branwen, who eventually left him for a dream in Vancouver) either turned out to be crazy or else cheated on him. According to Aubrey, the first time he ever had good sex it was in a cemetary.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp02282002.shtml Recently however, he has begun a happy (and reasonably healthy) relationship with Vanessa, a bookstore clerk. He considers himself ugly (and many female characters agree with this), but has a fairly long dating history in spite of it. Davan's Dates *Rose *Gia (cheated on Davan) *Marisol *Tanyahttp://www.somethingpositive.net/sp07112011.shtml *Celie ("the one who didn't cheat") *Eva (cheated on Davan with her abusive ex) *Branwen (moved to Vancouver to pursue her career) *Cora ("went crazy"http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp02202005.shtml) *Adrienne (bored Davan) *Brooke-Lynn (friends with benefits until she got a boyfriend) *Vanessa When he thought he was about to die, Davan professed his love to someone unidentified.http://www.somethingpositive.net/sp11252008.shtml He is also an expert dessert chef thanks to his mother's advice, and also used to draw a webcomic. Recently, Davan moved back to Texas to take care of his ailing father, with PeeJee in tow. His former crush on her has been brought up by many (including major characters), but the two deny any interest in going to that part of their relationship. (Out of comic reasons are the cause of this. The real PeeJee has expressed that she does not want Davan and PeeJee to get together in the strip.) Davan is haunted by the suicide of Scotty, his best friend from childhood. Category:Texas Cast Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Macintre Family Category:Characters